warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun: Beginning to Fall
OMG 3 books in two days :3 Well short books anyway lol. Sun: Rising, Sun: Smack Dab Middle :D preludes to this one. You can probably tell by now that it's going by how the sun is traveling from west to east... but the name also has a giant part about the content. :D Read them plz to see. Havenfire 01:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Prologue Branchpaw delt one more blow to Gust. Come on, Branchpaw! One more swipe! Just kill it already! his thoughts whirled to Havenpaw, who was huddled by this... Red haze went into his brain... unknown tom... Havenpaw... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry.... How could he be beating this huge beast? Easy. Anger... sorrow.... the urge to make it up to Havenpaw... protection.... and all that jizz... Gust suddenly fell. Straight to Branchpaw's feet. He huffed in and out. Maplestar will be proud now, he thought numbly. His apprentice killing this beast and all. Then he thought quickly, not without Havenpaw. He turned to look for her. Not without her. Ever again. Chapter One Ashpaw grumbled, eyes sorrowful. "Come on, Ashpaw, moping's going to get you nowhere," Tinypaw said brightly. He rolled over. "Go away," he hissed. Tinypaw rolled her eyes. "I know! Let's go hunting. You can honor her death with fresh kill." Ashpaw wheeled on her, teeth bared. "How is killing going to honor Havenpaw's death?" Tinypaw backed away. "Just trying to help," she muttered sarcastically, running away. "Well... it isn't working..." Ashpaw hissed to himself. Then sorrow washed over his anger at Tinypaw. She was so stuck up, but not even her spazziness could affect him missing Havenpaw. "She can't be dead," he whispered. She just can't be. He then got up. Ashpaw was determined; he was going to find Havenpaw, no matter what it took. Chapter Two "Up you go," Cobra said quietly. Haven stood up, her leg jutting awkwardly. It was numb, and she knew that she was lucky it was. Cobra eyed her leg worriedly. "I think we should get you to Platium," urged the golden tabby, nudging her. Haven gritted her teeth and oblidged. Suddenly the brown tabby rushed over. "Havenpaw!" it seemed Branchpaw was too speechless to say any more. There was too much to say anyway. Haven did not look at him, nor anything else; she kept her eyes closed. Shut him out. Shut him out. He's no there. Even if he was, it changes nothing. She shared a glance at Cobra, and they trudged to where they had run from; the cave. Haven looked, pain searing through her mind, as she peeked a look at Branchpaw, jaw gaping, disbelieving. She then turned. And didn't look back. "I can't look back," she mewed hoarsly. Cobra did not momment. I have risen when I met Cobra, she thought. But Branchpaw is making me fall. The two reached Platium's cave, and they waited duitily. Haven wondered, through the fog of hurt, what Branchpaw was doing. What Cobra was thinking. Where Platium was. Who the dead she-cat was. Who she, Haven, was. "I'm pretty sure your leg is broken," said Cobra, breaking the silence. She blinked, awkward as she came back from her head. Chapter Three Wow it's been a long time :x SORRY but I really have a rushed idea for the next series o_o so I have to wrap this up really cornily. Havenfire 21:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) "So are you going to go back? To the clan, or stay with us?" Cobra asked quietly. Haven looked down guiltily at her paws. 6 moons had passed, and so have many other things. Branchpaw, now Branchwhisker, with Ashstump watching, was turned away. Ashpaw, who was Ashstump now, though, was eagerly awaiting her decision of either coming back to the clans or staying with the loners. He had found her; but she hadn't found herself. Everyone leaned forward for Haven's answer. She looked up, then turned to Cobra. "You're right. The fire in the safest spot has saved us. Who thought that anger management issues could save everyone?" she joked. Then seriously, "but yet, you were also wrong. It was not me who was the saviour. Branchwhisker saved me. He's MY safe place. My haven." End Cobra watched his little kitten, Havenfire, as she was with Branchwhisker, her mate. Ashstump now ignored her. He did not wish to ever speak to her ever again, but was with Tinyflower, perhaps just to make her jealous. Though she was, Havenfire remained with Branchwhisker. The handsome tom, floating high in the sky, pelt glittering with stars, said, "You now know of the reason you like this young one, Havenfire. He is your safe spot, your Haven." "He is for you. And for that, I am happy, my disciple." :x ULTRA CORNINESS Next book: Moon: Time to Shine Category:Fan Fictions